Paleto Score Setup
|location = Liquor Ace, Sandy Shores |target = Scouting the Blaine County Savings Bank. |fail = Wasted Busted Lester dies Police attention is attracted Michael, Trevor or Lester could not see the bank as the cops arrive Entering Los Santos while exiled |reward = Heist Crew Members as Director Mode characters. (Enhanced version only) |protagonists = Michael De Santa Trevor Philips |unlocks = Predator Military Hardware |unlockedby = Minor Turbulence |todo = Get into the car. (Michael) Wait for Trevor. (Michael) Go to Paleto Bay. (Michael) Go to the bank. (Michael) Focus on the bank. (Michael) Drive to the lot next door. (Michael) Shoot the alarm. (Michael) Get back in the car. (Michael) Watch from the gas station. (Michael) Race Trevor to his office. (Michael) Race Michael to Trevor's office. (Trevor) }} Paleto Score Setup is a heist setup in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonists Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips. Description Michael and Trevor meet at Trevor's meth lab in Sandy Shores. They are joined there by FIB agents, Steve Haines and Dave Norton. Haines has yet another job for Michael and Trevor, but this one requires Michael and Trevor to source the equipment they will need, including a military-grade helicopter which will cost at least $2 million, money that Michael and Trevor do not have. With that in mind, Michael remembers a "bank in the sticks" that Lester Crest referred to earlier in the game. Michael phones Lester, who agrees to meet them in Paleto Bay. Lester arrives by bus, and the trio drive to the Blaine County Savings Bank. They inspect the front of the bank, before driving around the back to see the alarm system setup. Lester wants to check the response time of the local police, so Michael shoots one of the alarms to trigger it. The trio drive to a filling station across the road to wait for the police and time their response. "Sixty-seven seconds" later (according to Lester), four cars arrive, with more on standby. Over Lester's police scanner, the police declare the incident a false alarm and intend to set up vehicle-searching checkpoints along the highway. At this point, Trevor leaves the vehicle and steals a motorcycle to ride back to the meth lab. When Trevor exits the car, the player can choose whether to control Michael or Trevor. Trevor is more likely to arrive first, but choosing Michael allows the player to hear specific dialogue between Michael and Lester. Regardless of who arrives first, once the three reach the meth lab, Lester sets up the board for the heist. The player is able to choose a gunman. After the gunman is selected, Michael and Lester leave the meth lab whilst Trevor throws up a bowl of rotten leftovers he was eating during the preparation. Crew The following characters are available to complete Michael, Trevor and Franklin's crew. Gunman *Gustavo Mota - If chosen, he will not be killed during the escape and will provide a distraction while Michael, Trevor, and Franklin fight the military in the chicken factory. (Previous experience doesn't make any difference) *Packie McReary* - If chosen, he will not be killed during the escape and will provide a distraction while Michael, Trevor, and Franklin fight the military in the chicken factory. (Previous experience doesn't make any difference) *Chef - If chosen, he will not be killed during the escape and will provide a distraction while Michael, Trevor, and Franklin fight the military in the chicken factory. *Norm Richards - If chosen, he will be pinned against a wall by a police car and crippled, rendering him unable to provide a distraction or continued servitude. *Daryl Johns - If chosen, he will be pinned against a wall by a police car and crippled, rendering him unable to provide a distraction or continued servitude. * The player must first complete the character's stranger task. The initial take is constant at $8,016,020 (-78% FIB cut) - this total is not affected by other variables, such as time passed or the gunman's skill. Thus, for a maximum cash in the long run, the best choice is Norm Richards. Although he gets left behind during the mission and consequently has a higher cut due to casualty expenses, Norm’s bag may easily be picked up allowing the protagonists to continue without a related monetary loss, and his final cut (7% + 50% = 10.5%) is still cheaper than that of Chef or Packie (12%). Alternatively, despite Daryl Johns being the slightly cheaper option (6% + 50% = 9%), his presence will be more beneficial during later heists, thus it would be wise keep Daryl for later rather than sacrificing him here. Lastly, a dead gunman has little consequence for the rest of the heist, and losing a 7% gunman has little consequence for the rest of the game. Bear in mind that during the escape, the protagonists are guaranteed to lose some money, which happens every time that the bags on their backs is shot by the engaging law enforcement. Because of this, the player should use caution to ensure that the bags stay out of the firing line. Try to keep the protagonist with their back turned to a wall or any place with no officers, so that they don't run the risk of losing too much money. However, the crew will inevitably lose at least ~$20,000 while the player is controlling Franklin in the Dozer, thus dropping more than ~$30,000 total is generally considered a 'bad run.' Regardless of the gunman selected, the following setup mission will be unlocked: *Military Hardware Mission Objectives *Go to Michael's car. *Go to Paleto Bay. *Go to Blaine County Savings Bank. *Focus on the bank. *Go to the empty lot near the bank. *Shoot the alarm. *Go to the gas station. *Race Michael or Trevor back to Liquor Ace. *Choose a gunman. Gold Medal Objectives *Leisurely Drive - Drive to the bank within 03:30. **Drive as quickly as possible, taking turns as little as possible. *Winner - Win the race back to the meth lab. **Self explanatory After the mission Trevor receives a phone call from Franklin, with Franklin informing Trevor that the O'Neil brothers are looking for him and that Franklin has been following them. After this, should the player switch to Franklin at any time, the mission Predator will automatically begin. Lifeinvader Posts *Lester Crest - "Can't believe you brought me out to this backwater shithole. Everybody looks like they're related." Soundtrack Trivia *If the player decides to race back as Michael, his conversation with Lester will differ depending on whether or not the player has previously bought stocks on the stock market. *Regardless of which protagonist the player races back to Liquor Ace as, the radio in the protagonist's vehicle will be tuned to Los Santos Rock Radio and "Night Moves" by Bob Seger will always play. In the PC version, this is changed to "Higher Love" by Steve Winwood. *If the player chooses to return to the meth lab as Trevor but decides to swim back, Michael will "wait" back on the road but will teleport if Trevor enters a boat. *The mission will fail if the player enters Los Santos with Michael and Lester. Trevor, however, can roam Los Santos freely. *If racing as Michael, Trevor will stick his middle finger up at Michael if he is close behind him. *If playing as Michael when driving back to the meth lab, it is impossible to knock Trevor off his bike. If playing as Trevor, however, he will still fall off the bike if he crashes. *Driving back to the meth lab as Michael will allow the player to hear a unique conversation between him and Lester, though it is harder to win the race (The Premier has worse off-road handling than Trevor's dirt bike), which is required to attain gold on this mission. *It is possible to knock Trevor down before he gets on his bike, giving Michael a headstart in the race. The mission will not fail as long as Trevor is not killed. *Lester claims that the Los Santos Police Department are better trained for armed robberies than the Blaine County Police. However, in normal gameplay, both share the same gunfight and driving tactics. *Strangely, the officers who respond will usually be Los Santos Police officers instead of the Blaine County Sheriffs. *When Lester gets off the bus he is wearing suit trousers. However, at the end of the mission, he is wearing jeans. *If the player scares off the pedestrian that leaves the Ruffian, Trevor will just stand there doing nothing while Michael can drive back. **Oddly enough, sometimes, when Michael reaches the meth lab, the player will see Trevor in his default outfit on the Ruffian, floating in mid-air. The cutscene that will play is the cutscene when Michael loses the race but it still counts as Michael winning. *If Michael gets back into the car when he is supposed to shoot the alarm, Trevor will say, "If... you can shoot the alarm from inside here... If not, GET OUT AND SHOOT THE ALARM!" or "Ooh you wanna do a drive-by, huh? You think hanging out with Frankie makes you a gangster, huh?" or "What are you doing in here? Get out and shoot the alarm!" or "We don't want you in here. We want you outside, shooting the alarm." *When Michael says that Trevor is a hipster, he gets very angry. This is weird as in one of his switch cutscenes, he says that he is a hipster. *When the alarm is triggered, police chatter will mention "code thirty adam", which is used for silent alarms, despite the bank alarm being audible. The proper code should be "code thirty ringer", which is used for ringing alarms. *If the player has no weapons to shoot the alarm with, Lester tells them to go to nearby Ammu-Nation and buy a weapon. *Prior to (and after) this mission, if the player shoots the alarm on the bank, nothing will happen, with the exception of possibly attaining a one-star wanted level for discharging a firearm. *At the end of the setup, Lester will mention he would prefer to stay in a motel rather than with Trevor. When switching to Michael after this mission, he may be parked outside the Dream View Motel, implying Lester is staying there. *An easy way to win the race back as Trevor is to have Michael shoot the tires of the car before pulling into the gas station across the street from the bank. The "rubber band" AI will still be present, but as soon as Michael begins to catch up to Trevor, the car will succumb to the poor handling caused by the flats. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_49_-_Paleto_Score_Setup_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Paleto Score Setup Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_49_-_Paleto_Score_Setup_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_49_-_Paleto_Score_Setup_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heist Setups